1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pumps and, more particularly, to pumps for use in connection with fluid circulation systems for swimming pools, spas, whirlpools and other recreational bodies of water.
2. Background Art
Numerous pumps have been developed for use in connection with fluid circulation systems, e.g., for swimming pools, spas, whirlpools and the like. Since a pump is the heart of a fluid circulation system, it should function optimally at all times so as to provide users with the maximum amount of use and enjoyment of the associated swimming pool, spa, etc. Consequently, any required replacement, repair or maintenance of the pump and its associated components must be conducted quickly and efficiently in order to reduce any downtime of the system, as well as to reduce any associated labor costs. Because various components of conventional pumps are assembled by threads, bolts or the like, assembly and disassembly of such pumps are often time-consuming, inefficient and costly.
Pumps generally incorporate fluid-sealing couplings adapted to retain fluid under pressure during equipment operation. Such couplings are also often designed to facilitate disassembly and reassembly of the equipment (e.g., to inspect and replace internal equipment components when the equipment is not in operation). In many instances, properly assembled couplings apply a predetermined level of compression on a sealing element (e.g., a washer or gasket) to prevent fluid from leaking out of the coupling.
In order to disassemble and properly reassemble conventional pumps, it is frequently necessary to use special tools. In addition, assembly/disassembly is not always intuitive, raising the potential for incorrect or incomplete operative actions. In instances where special tools are not available or where the equipment user fails to appreciate/understand the coupling-related requirements, the coupling may be reassembled with improper alignment. For example, the application of insufficient torque on one or more coupling bolts, relative to a predetermined level, may result in fluid leakage at the coupling junction. Likewise, the application of too much torque on one or more housing bolts, relative to a predetermined level, may result in damage to the coupling seal (e.g., a crushed or crimped gasket/washer).
Conventional pumps are typically supported by a base that maintains the pump upright during operation. The base may also function to elevate the pump and its associated components above a potential water level. Often the base includes a rearwardly extending, detachable support member that is adapted to prevent undesirable movement and provide a level of stability to the pump. Although intended to provide effective support to the main pump unit, many pumps utilize and/or are provided with an inadequate support member, particularly when relatively violent movement/vibration is encountered. In other instances, the connection(s) between a support member and the base/underside of a conventional pump is not effective to impart desired stability during pump operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pump assembly that facilitates effective and reliable assembly, disassembly and reassembly. A need also exists for pump designs that provide an effective and reliable seal, while providing periodic access to the internal components associated therewith. In addition, a need exists for pump assemblies that include and/or are adapted to interact with base units that stabilize and support the pump in an effective manner. These and other needs are addressed and/or limitations of conventional designs overcome by the apparatus, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.